<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>im drowning, save me (kiss me) by Sehgaara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549429">im drowning, save me (kiss me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehgaara/pseuds/Sehgaara'>Sehgaara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Blindfolds, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Modern meets historical, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Talismans, World Merge, and edging, i love jongsang, its just 3.7k of porn with feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehgaara/pseuds/Sehgaara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>World leader Lord Jongho and foxy scientist Dr. Kang Yeosang have been skirting around each other for a long time now. It frustrates Yeosang to no end. Do they like each other? Are their banters really fights? Or is it sexy? The tension. </p><p>Or is it another fantasized reality fueled by his own desire to lay himself bare beneath the noble. He would't know, until he takes matters in his own hands -- </p><p>or Yeosang ties himself up to Jongho's bedpost as a seductive treat and crosses his fingers for the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>im drowning, save me (kiss me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goosebumps rose over Yeosang’s bare skin. The little draft from the open windows let in cool midsummer night breeze heavy with the sweet smell of the new Jasmine blooms. The palace was quiet at this time of the night, candles emblazoning the far corners over the rooms and corridors. The occasional passing of patrol far away at this corner of the castle, everything settled into a soft rhythm beckoning the early risers for a peaceful night of sleep.</p><p>In the lilting calm of the night, the tendrils of sleep would have also put him under, but his heart raced in his chest. The blood singing in his ears buzzing all thought and logic out. Only one thought remained at the forefront.</p><p>Time.</p><p>There was barely any of it remaining. Yeosang picked up the pace, tying the soft silk around his eyes, shrouding the room in a hazy darkness. He felt around until his fingers slipped around the silk, he had tied to the bedframe in lieu of a handcuff, quickly slipping his hands in the two hoops and tugging to tighten the restrains against his wrists. He shimmied on the bed, making sure the sheets covered all the important bits, only his sweater covered shoulders peeking from within. Taking a few deep breaths, he took a deep breath and schooled his face in the most neutral expression he could muster.</p><p>And then he waited.</p><p>With the passage of minutes, his heart calmed a bit, but in its stead myriad thoughts arose. Was the light too much? He really should have blown a few of the candles off. But he did not want to take him by surprise. Shock would not bode well in this situation. But then again, this whole situation was a bit of a shock. And wasn’t that the point of it all? He tried relaxing his muscles, stretching his shoulders and legs, unclenching his back and teeth. His mind was abuzz with clashing thoughts, nervousness making the hilarity of the situation stand starkly against all the reasons that had gone through his head in the planning phase. Maybe he really should try this out another day. It was not too late to quit. Maybe with a bit of planning things would seem more certain?</p><p>All thought came to a screeching halt as the unmistakable sound of the door opening drifted to his ears. Heartbeat picking up again, Yeosang felt wave of excitement breaking through the anxiety. He counted the steps, an attempt at some semblance of anticipation with his vision impaired by a blindfold.</p><p>The bed was a little way away from the entrance, a screen dividing the living area from the bed proper. It takes about 10 steps for the bed to become visible from the vantage point.</p>
<ol>
<li>9.</li>
</ol><p>Yeosang took stock of his appearance again, mussing his hair on the pillow.</p>
<ol>
<li>7.</li>
</ol><p>He bit into his lips, chewing a bit and smearing the gloss in the process. They must be rosy now.</p>
<ol>
<li>5.</li>
</ol><p>He shifted his legs, planting them on his feet.</p>
<ol>
<li>3.</li>
</ol><p>Realizing the futility of the exercise he put his legs back down, a sheet was covering him anyway.</p>
<ol>
<li>1.</li>
</ol><p>Breath quickening, he planted his feet back on the bed again. He listened as the steps slowed, coming to a halt at some point. Fucking nobles and their measured ways of living. The sheet was a little mussed up now, slipping a little below his chest where the crop-top he had modified ended. A waft of breeze rose up, making shivers rise over his body.</p><p>He felt exposed already, with only a sliver of his waist showing through. His body was heated up, stomach knotting up and nervousness and excitement swirling around.</p><p>He waited for a reaction, strained his ears for some clue to Jongho’s whereabouts. His senses were in overdrive by this point, and he felt him both near and far. He could no longer discern the whistling of the wind from a sigh. He thought he heard one.</p><p>Fingers on risen knee jerked him up, a punched-out breath spilling, one he did not realize he was holding. Time itself seemed to have been suspended as he had waited in anticipation. He felt a shift of the sheets beside him as the mattress dipped with a weight. A huffed-out whisper sounded much closer than he had anticipated, “What is this, Dr. Kang?”</p><p>Cheeks heating, Yeosang worked his throat around an answer. “Apology?” His voice cracked at the last syllable. He had been hoping for a sultry, velvety effect, but oh well.</p><p>“hmm” was the short response, but fingers edged away from his knee to his calves, until he could no longer feel the hand on his body entirely. Just that little bit of benign response had ramped up his arousal, heat pooling suddenly and with an intensity in his belly. It wasn’t a blatant rejection. But Yeosang never knew what to think around Lord Jongho. Every action around him, every sentence was a shot in the dark. He kept to himself just so much. (Or maybe all of this had been his anxiety speaking.)</p><p>All thought departed as the sheets were wrenched away, leaving him completely exposed. Another shiver skirted down his spine, thighs clenching in reaction. Yeosang bit his lips, feeling barer than he had ever felt.</p><p>He could feel the weight of Jongho’s gaze on his skin, it settled over him like a blanket of its own. At the stretched silence, Yeosang wondered prompting something, anything into the heavy air between them. His arousal lay heavily between his thighs, barely held together by the thin fabric of the make-shift thong he had sewn for himself.</p><p>Normally, around this time and for a younger Yeosang, men would have been falling over their knees begging him for a drop of affection. But it was a different case seducing a world leader with a little more than his charms and sexy lingerie.</p><p>Fingertips grazed his ankles, the rough tips leaving a delicious trail of sensation as they skimmed his legs, thighs, his sides. He was living off sensation now, the fire in his veins pounding away. Igniting each touch, each whisper of skin on skin in new ways. He hoped he looked ravishing enough to cause a similar reaction in the man above him.</p><p>A firm grasp around his chin had him gasping in surprise yet again. “How did you get in?”</p><p>Yeosang bit back a whimper, the breath ghosting across his lips making him cross-eyed with want. “Wasn’t that hard” he panted, leaning closer to the warmth of the body next to him. Much to his dismay, Jongho reeled back a little, his hand leaving his chin. They returned mere seconds later, lightly skimming across his chest, just above the hem of his crop-top.</p><p>This near, Yeosang felt a spike of validation at hearing the tremor in Jongho’s labored breathing. “What am I supposed to do?”</p><p>His fingers explored in shy little ventures, not straying far from the covered skin like he was afraid to touch. It melted Yeosang’s heart, and sent another spike of arousal right to his dick. The fact that every little twitch of his skin was laid bare for Jongho’s eyes rendered the moment a heightened sense of sensitivity.</p><p>“Anything you want.” He rushed out in barely a whisper. Breathing had become a chore now, the arousal painful and leaking, the lacy material of the fabric covering him just a tad rough at each movement on his oversensitive dick. And yet, he labored to keep his trembling thighs apart just so, battling the need to rub them together for something, anything.</p><p>“Anything?” Jongho inquired again, his fingers oh so slow as they traced across his mid-riff. Tears of frustration beaded at the corner of his eyes, soaking into the fabric over them. Shame at the difference in their states colored his cheeks a deeper red. He sniffed, uttering a “yes” but it came as little more than a whimper.</p><p>“Yes, please” he begged, just a little touch on his abdomen had rendered him helpless. His mind ran amok with the possibilities that lay before them, if only lord Jongho would touch him. He craved. Oh, he so craved to be held by him, the sheer necessity of his desire to be held added another punch to the gut.</p><p>Some other day. He will unpack that some other day. Not when the barest graze of a hand was inching him towards madness. “Anything. Anything you want” he begged. He didn’t know what he was begging for anymore, but he wanted him closer, nearer.</p><p>A full hand settled on his abdomen. Yeosang let out another whimper, straining against the binds and squirming on the bed as Jongho’s pinky barely grazed the wet tip of his dick. It was too much, senses heightened by the lack of a visual set another set of tears slipping into the fabric around his eyes.</p><p>Jongho let out a shuddering breath, moving over to grip his side in a searing hold, the touch feverish on his skin. A minty exhale over his lips, Jongho shifted over him, caging his hips between strong thighs. Still clothed --a small, still functioning part of his brain supplied. Disappointment couldn’t last long, however, for Jongho placed a searing kiss on his lips.</p><p>A touch of lips, first barely there and then all at once. They had been hanging in the there-not-there precipice for so long now, it was as if a floodgate had opened. His lips moved in a bruising rhythm, mapping his lips with an earnest curiosity. The first brush of a tongue had Yeosang opening up, letting him in with a sob. He squirmed a bit, wanting him closer still.</p><p>For someone with little to no experience, Jongho made up for it with the sheer will of enthusiasm. Yeosang’s heart singed as he resigned himself to move along, responding to his whims as he explored his mouth. It seemed as if in a matter of a few seconds he had had all his breath kissed away, the sweet taste of the green-tea still lingering on his lips-- Yeosang could swear it intoxicated him just so.</p><p>Too soon, Jongho was moved away, leaving his lips to place kisses on the corner of his mouth, his jaw, just a bit under the jaw. His hand at Yeosang’s waist explored upwards, slipping beneath the sweater, a thumb brushing along his nipple. A hiss spilled unbridled from his lips, his body straining against the restraints. The movements making him see stars at the edges of his vision as his thigh brushed against Jongho’s straining length. Yeosang shivered with a new set of shivers, another delicious wave of sensation lighting up his nerves.</p><p>“You are very sensitive”, Jongho breathed above him, more an observation than a question but Yeosang nodded in fervor anyway.</p><p>“Yes, yes-mmphh!” a soft hum against his neck had Yeosang’s teeth clattering, the vibration shaking his entire core. Jongho kissed lazily along the column of his neck, biting down at particularly soft spots. Yeosang blubbered, his vocabulary reduced to a bunch of garbles that may have been words at one point in time.</p><p>Bunching his crop-tee under the armpits, Jongho placed another searing kiss on his collarbones, placing a stinging bite and then soothing soft licks. Another one near his nipple had Yeosang crying and kicking out a leg – not that he could move much – boxed in by Jongho’s weight.</p><p>“I am going to come if you do it one more time.” Yeosang warned, voice barely above a rasp. He felt debauched, tear-stained cheeks, clattering teeth. The simmering heat low in his gut was coiling tight, he really was just a few seconds away from coming untouched. And Jongho hadn’t even shed his robes yet. Yeosang whimpered, failing to buck is hips up in search of friction—held down with such ease it had him shaking his head in frustration.</p><p>“Then tell me, what do you want?” Jongho placed another stinging kiss on belly, following it up with a series of open-mouthed kisses trailing down but not enough. Never enough.</p><p>“Want you.” It came out blubbery, barely discernable. Jongho continued exploring the expanse of his exposed skin with his lips, trailing them over his abdomen, the inside of his left thigh held apart with a hand, the top of his knee. Yeosang sucked the drool from the corner of his mouth and tried again,</p><p>“Really want you.”</p><p>Jongho hummed, lazily nosing at the skin of his right inner thigh, so close yet so far from where Yeosang wanted him – needed him. He placed a soft kiss on the fleshy part, following it with a harsh bite.</p><p>“Ah!” Yeosang sobbed, the bite itself didn’t hurt, but the subsequent licks at his now-tender flesh had his teeth chattering again. “Mmrph- mmm- AH!” His thighs ached with the effort to hold himself in place and fight against Jongho’s hold for just a bit of relief. Everything ached and everything was ablaze. His erection was too painful, too sensitive against the rough fabric. It was right there, where he needed to be touched, needed to be filled – insides clenching around nothing, skin singing with want – too much and too little at the same time. And yet, Jongho was not done playing.</p><p>Finally, finally Jongho detached himself enough from between his thighs, holding them apart as he explored the open expanse before him with his fingers. He seemed to have a fixation for it. Still not touching him where Yeosang wanted him to, Jongho toyed with the hem of the lace, a thumb lightly grazing against the heavy weight between his thighs – directly over the wet patch.</p><p>A guttural cry rose in Yeosang’s throat, as Jongho continued brushing his thumb on the underside of the length, the drag of netty fabric muted with the wetness of his own precum and oil he had used to prepare himself. It sent electricity fizzling directly to his brain, he thrashed about within his restrains, soft cries at the overwhelming sensation that was just enough to push him near the edge but not enough to send him over.</p><p>Jongho continued to palm over the fabric, fingers rubbing the lace over his entrance. Yeosang’s own pitiful whimpers and cries the only sound muting the wet squelch of his own entrance clenching on air – ready and denied. Jongho himself sounded breathless, but Yeosang felt debauched, edged to within an inch of his life, filthy, wet and open and crying for dick.</p><p>He continued the tease, fingers circling, prodding and probing but never breaching. Yeosang’s attempts to push his hips forward in search of more futile every time – rewarded only with a sharp sting of a slap over his quickly reddening bottom and a quick command to “Stay still”.</p><p>Yeosang halted, vibrating with the sheer will to hold himself steady as Jongho explored his way around his body, wanting to be good but craving him so deep it made him see stars.</p><p>For a while, everything stopped – only restrained breaths interrupting the silence, creating a melody in their own mingling before Jongho finally removed just a sliver of the panty from his skin and placed another soft kiss on his hip, following with a shuddery exhale. “Can I?”</p><p>The sheer simplicity of the inquiry, even after everything, bowled Yeosang. Always so proper. Even if Yeosang had had other plans -- this? This he would allow. A thousand times over.</p><p>Jongho—everything about him was filled with a restrained power, so the tenderness of his demeanor made Yeosang want to wrench his hair out. But the need of the situation over-powered the rest of the thoughts and a single chant resonated.</p><p>“Yes! Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes.” Jongho mouthed at his bulge through the fabric, wetting the patch further. His fingers followed the hem of his thong around, pulling the elastic back and letting it snap back. Yeosang’s yelp of pain was drowned within his chest as Jongho pulled the nosed at his entrance.</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“Tea-tree?” Jongho huffed out a short laugh, pushing his thighs all the way over until Yeosang was almost bent in half. Yeosang tried to hide his face in his arms, a futile exercise given his bound state. “I used whatever I could fin--Oh.” His mumbling dissolving as Jongho blew over his rim, thumbing around the tight ring of muscle. The lightest pressure gave way, the first prod of the digit barely registered as pain – just a long-welcomed intrusion.</p><p>And yet, he held his breath, even as two of his fingers were gliding in and out smoothly, biting his lips around his whimpers. It was not enough – yet – but Yeosang was desperately near the edge. “I-Iam close. So close. Please-please!”</p><p>“Hold it.” Jongho ordered, gripping the base of his dick as he went, curling his fingers just so that it had Yeosang arching right off the bed. Heat coiled tighter, building up to a cresendo, but the pressure at the base was relentless. Hanging by the sensation of Jongho’s fingers inside him, Yeosang felt like he had his head dunked under water. The pressure mounted, bursting through his body like a strong wave that comes and goes, but without the punch.</p><p>Yeosang gasped for air, vision darkening around the edges and head filled with static. He shook his head to clear the buzzing in his ears. It must have been barely a minute or so but it felt longer, the sensations coming in one by one. A hand soothing his hair, another patting his side. A soft hum—</p><p>“It’s alright, come down now.” “That’s right.” “Breath in—and out.” Yeosang followed the advice, taking short gulps of air. His throat felt raw, he must have screamed out.</p><p>“Oh…” Yeosang whimpered as soon as he found his voice again. Jongho leaned his forehead at his temple, shushing him gently and continued to soothe at his side. Once a little calm, Yeosang tried begging again. He was still hard, painfully so. He felt helpless now, bound and blindfolded and Jongho seemed to be taking full advantage of it.</p><p>“Please—Oh! Lord Jongho, please--” he begged again, alternating between sobbing pleas and chants of Jongho’s name.</p><p>“Shush, its alright.” Jongho soothed, “you will have to tell me what you want.”</p><p>Tears were clumping his lashes when Yeosang tried to squint through the fabric over his eyes, all he could see was a silhouette. Just his hands, petting away at his head, his face, soothing down his sides and his thighs - a grounding touch.</p><p>Yeosang was drowning, and he needed Jongho as his anchor.</p><p>“I want—no. I need you.” Yeosang sucked his lips before answering – speaking slow, trying to make his words clear even though his mouth felt slack and his throat rawed out – his own voice coming to him from a far-off place, muted and dulled.</p><p>Jongho bent over him, kissing him slow as he lined himself against his entrance, the drag of the blunt head already pulling Yeosang’s head under the haze of arousal. The heavier weight so much better than the fingers. “Is this alright?” Jongho inquired, a quiet question, but the tone carried the heavy weight of concern.</p><p>Yeosang nodded, canting his hips forward for the friction he was being denied in the sweet, delirious blanket of concern. “mmm—mm yes” he took long, slow breaths in, punctuated with long breathless kisses.</p><p>Jongho didn’t need much prompting, holding his knees and pressing them back until they touched his chest, he glided into him at once. Yeosang had prepared himself thoroughly in anticipation before, and Jongho had worked him open enough, and yet his considerable girth dragged snuggly inside him, filling him up, punching his breaths out at each thrust.</p><p>Just like everything Jongho, he set the pace slow at first, careful with each slide. Soon, though, his thrusts became powerful, setting a deep and hard rhythm. Limbs like jelly, Yeosang had no choice but to let Jongho handle him however he wanted. Each touch coaxed another feeling from his body, his thrust sent him further into frenzy. If he had thought the pleasure had been has been electric before, this hit harder. The heat rose again, never subsided, but this time Jongho allowed him to spill over his own stomach. He came hard, waves upon waves of pleasure washing through him, leaving him wringed out and delirious.</p><p>Yeosang emerged again, oversensitive, over-heated and blinded by the bright world. He blinked, adjusting to the onslaught of vision sensations. Even without vision Yeosang’s world had zoomed in on Jongho but like this with him above him, composure broken and sweat dripping off his nose made his feet curl with another sort of emotion. Yeosang himself felt like a mess – tears, snot and drool made it difficult to speak – and yet he blubbered like a madman. An incantation that may have been god or Jongho- he couldn’t decern anymore.</p><p>Jongho’s hips stutter against his, his powerful thrusts becoming erratic, as he chases his own release. It takes just a few more thrusts before he is filling him up deep and holding him close as he comes down from his own high.</p><p>It takes a few minutes, until any of them can breathe normally again, although Yeosang continues to feel debauched, tired and satiated. He is sure his body will ache in all sorts of ways once he cools down, but for now though, just Jongho’s soft caresses as he unties his wrists from their hold behind him and soothes his arms seems enough.</p><p>Yeosang nuzzles close, the wind cool on his over-heated skin. Jongho pulls the sheets over their shoulders, placing a soft kiss on his cheek as he does.</p><p>Its even later that Yeosang finds his voice again, once his entire core stops shaking from the intensity of it all.</p><p>“Well, that wasn’t so bad.” Yeosang quips, but his voice cracks and fails on him midway, a sign of how debauched he truly was. Jongho chuckles, his eyes dancing with mirth as he looks at him. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek, he reaches over and sends a talisman chasing all the candles until they snuff out.</p><p>“Good night, Dr. Kang.” He sighs, continuing to hold Yeosang close despite the formal tone as the world plunges into darkness again. It’s late, the moonlight wane enough to illuminate anything. With his vision barely able to pick up Jongho’s expression, Yeosang contents himself to listening to his evening breath, letting it lull him to sleep.    </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aha.. heyy</p><p>tbh I had been craving some delicious Jongsang treat and this scene was living rent-free in my mind so I decided to attempt writing smut. It's my first time posting something filthy like this, or even writing a detailed sex scene so please be gentle uwu ^-^ </p><p>And thank you for reading! I really appreciate. Please encourage me by leaving kudos and comments uwu</p><p>Also I am lonely and sad at <a>@sehgaara</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/sehgaara"></a> so please come talk uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>